July 2, 2009 Superstars results
The July 2, 2009 Edition of Superstars is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it took place on July 2, 2009 at the Save Mart Center in Fresno, California. Summary This week on "WWE Superstars" on WGN America, the WWE Universe was treated to some explosive match-ups, and one disappointing result. With four hard-hitting contests, including World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk taking on Unified Tag Team Champion Edge, and the in-ring debut of Tyler Reks, the show was certainly a smash hit. After last week's Raw, Santino Marella had to unfortunately deal with the firing of his "sister" Santina, but seems to be handling it all fairly well, coming out victorious Thursday night. In a back-and-forth match, it seemed as though The Brian Kendrick had the Italian Superstar right where he wanted him, but that was not the case. With an impressive pin reversal, Marella caught Kendrick off-guard with the 1-2-3 and left the abrasive Superstar lying in the ring stunned at what happened. A win like this will certainly help ease Santino's loss of his sister from the Raw brand. There are not many Superstars that are as explosive in the ring as John Morrison, and he displayed his incredible athleticism and innovative offense in defeating Charlie Haas. Whatever Haas did, The Friday Night Delight seemed to have an answer for, being one step ahead for most of the match. In the end, The Shaman of Sexy took the Seton Hall alum for a Moonlight Drive and followed up with the Starship Pain to ensure the pin and the win. The sky seems to be the limit for Morrison and his ever-growing arsenal of impressive moves will continue to lead him to the top. In what might be the catalyst for a new East Coast-West Coast rivalry, Zack Ryder made sure to represent his native Long Island in a hard-fought match against the debuting Californian Tyler Reks. Throughout the match, Reks displayed his skillset, hitting Ryder with several jaw-jacking moves. However, the man who loves to say "Woo woo woo" was able to capitalize on a miscalculation to lead him to the winner's circle. As the Californian jumped up to climb the second turnbuckle, Ryder kicked his leg out from under him, leaving Reks prone to a devastating Zack Attack and a Ryder victory. Although Reks was on the losing side of action, his performance was enough to ensure that he will be back to fight another day. Unfortunately for the WWE Universe, the night ended on a sour note, as Edge was awarded the victory after CM Punk forfeited due to seemingly injuring the same eye he did in his title defense against Jeff Hardy at The Bash. Throughout most of the match, things looked to be going The Straightedge Superstar's way, as he used his well-trained kicks to break down The Rated-R Superstar. When it seemed as if everything was in line, Punk had Edge up on his shoulders for the Go To Sleep, but The Ultimate Opportunist slid out of it, raking the World Heavyweight Champion's eyes. After a few minutes favoring his eye in the corner, Punk waved his arms signaling that he could not fight on. As Josh Mathews asked Punk after the match while he was being checked on by trainers, the real question is: Would Punk have been willing to just give up if the gold was on the line? Results ; ; *Santino Marella defeated Brian Kendrick (4:08) *John Morrison defeated Charlie Haas (3:00) *Zack Ryder defeated Tyler Reks (2:32) *Edge defeated CM Punk (11:29) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 7.2.09 WWE Superstars.1.jpg 7.2.09 WWE Superstars.2.jpg 7.2.09 WWE Superstars.3.jpg 7.2.09 WWE Superstars.4.jpg 7.2.09 WWE Superstars.5.jpg 7.2.09 WWE Superstars.6.jpg 7.2.09 WWE Superstars.7.jpg 7.2.09 WWE Superstars.8.jpg 7.2.09 WWE Superstars.9.jpg 7.2.09 WWE Superstars.10.jpg 7.2.09 WWE Superstars.11.jpg 7.2.09 WWE Superstars.12.jpg External links * #12 results Category:2009 television events